I Hope You Dream More
by marix752
Summary: Erica's been fired but Franky doesn't know that yet. Explores the aftermath of S1 between Franky Doyle and Erica Davidson
1. Chapter 1

Vera opens the door and there she is, Franky Doyle in all her nonchalant glory, being led into the room, only as usual Erica isn't sure who's leading who, cuz Franky just crosses her arms over her chest when she's past the threshold, stops and nudges a set of boxes she sees in front of her with her right foot as if she's surprised to find a nuisance on her way in the private space she owns. She's now looking at Erica questioningly. Vera makes a disapproving face. Erica's not rushing anywhere anymore, and for the first time thinks to herself that everything's Vera probably finding annoying and irritating about Franky, she's actually struggling not to be totally fascinated with. A flood of images rushes over her, Franky's hand on her throat, lips curving, she's blinking now trying to unspell the hold of the memory – the harsh and then oh so sensual kiss she's been trying to erase from her mind for days, all in vain.

When Vera doesn't move to leave, Erica shifts in her chair a little uncomfortably. "Could you please ask my assistant to call the taxi and rearrange for tomorrow afternoon please?" Erica tells Vera, who nods and walks out leaving the door closed with a little too much stalling that makes Erica's headache even stronger now.

"A taxi huh? Having fun after work are we?"

She says it a little too enthusiastically, which reminds Erica how joyful and bossy Franky is now that Jacs is out of the picture. She's been watching the changes in that group of women for over a week and the whole time looks like it's Franky Doyle's party stretching for days. Except there are no cakes or candles and some of the people are somewhat subdued after all, like Liz and Doreen.

"Sit down Franky, I need to talk to you"

Franky's eyebrows go up and she grants one of her blinding grins to Erica that usually make Erica want to either hit her over the head for being so full of herself, or eat it off her face, she's not sure which she wants more. She forced herself not to pay attention to the shiver that runs through her.

"Well that's more interesting. As long as you really need it" Franky licks her bottom lip at that, which makes Erica blink and look away for a moment. When she turns back to Franky, the grin is even wider.

"Stop it!" Erica's tone is so deadly cold and commanding and something else on top of that, like a streak of deep tiredness or sadness seeps into it, that it wipes Franky's grin off her face for a second. She's not pushing it anymore, which is odd and for that split second Erica's taken aback at the expression Franky's got so much that she's having trouble concentrating on what she has to say next, but rather is looking perplexed, unsure if this is an image of Franky as an obedient child she's never ever seen before or a concerned adult. Her look makes Erica want to cry out, but she pushes whatever it is down and clears her throat.

"I need you to report to the new tutor from now on. We've revived your education program but it's not going to be with me you'll be studying for the next few months. So get all the books and notes you have ready and let Judith know what chapter you stopped at so that she can take it from there".

"I'm not doing it without you tutoring. I told you" Franky's firm now which makes Erica angry all of a sudden. She wants to smack her in the face, maybe for not knowing or being so damn stubborn and confident like Erica never allowed herself to be, or maybe the mix of both.

"I'm leaving Wentworth Franky! Tomorrow!" She half screams it out. And then it hangs in the air just like that, heavy fog.

Franky's paralised. She's looking at Erica in total disbelief for a moment that goes on and on to the point where Erica's not sure if she's been put on pause in a movie or she's dreaming. Then there's a lot of movement at once. In a blink of an eye Franky's on her feet and behind the table neglecting any sense of personal space that might've been there between them and she's shoving another box full of papers behind Erica to the side with her hand, simultaneously smashing their chests together.

"So this is your response to last week? Like hell you are! Do you honestly think when you're out of here you'll stop wanting to have my tongue down your throat? Or do you think having his dick in you will suddenly feel a perfect substitute for this?"

Erica's feeling Franky's hips now colliding with hers harshly and making a poignant thrust which sends shivers of pleasure down her core. She can't believe how crass Franky is! Erica's shoving at Franky's shoulders full force, angrier and somehow more aroused than ever, but Franky's physically stronger, and when the prisoner's grasp on her waist wins over, Erica sees red and lands a loud slap on Franky's right cheek. That does the trick and sends Franky a step away, immobilizing her. After which Erica's not sure who's more shocked between the two of them. She suddenly finds herself out of the Governor's space behind the desk and as if teleported holding the back of visitors chair, practically leaning on it, her breathing erratic. She probably just needed some distance. If she wasn't at a loss of words now she'd be finding bitter irony in the role reversal: a prisoner standing behind a Governor's chair while she's trying to put herself together on the other end of the room. Except she's not a Governor anymore. Which Franky doesn't seem to get. Instead she's making assumptions like the whole world revolves around them and that damn kiss they shared a week ago!

"This is the last time you pull a stunt like this. I'd report you except I've been fired and I'm leaving now and I don't want your case any more ruined than it already is! You're digging your own grave by refusing to study Franky. Now get out!"

There's a frown of better comprehension. Then she's looking at Erica with eyes so full of regret and something else she can't quite put her finger on that Erica looks away again and adds more quietly and almost pleadingly ,

"Leave. Please"

Franky's not moving anywhere.

"They can't do this to you. Is it because of Bea?"

"They can and they did. End of story. What's a win to one is the end to the other. You'll be meeting your new Governor very soon. Now leave before I have to call one of the guards"

Franky's eyes are roaming the room until she spots something on the desk, which now looks like a mess, takes it out and puts under her armpit holding close to her side. It's a book Erica's had on her desk from the day she moved to this office. A law textbook.

"Not as much fun as a novel, but I guess it's as sentimental as it can get around here. I'm keeping it" Franky claims.

With that she moves out of the Governor's space behind the desk, passes Erica's form leaning against the visitors chair and when Erica's sure she'll take another step towards the door handle and be gone, turns around, stops briefly. There's deafening silence hanging between them one you can almost taste, and Franky's direct look makes Erica want to run or call for help. It's now that Franky takes Erica's hand into hers so astoundingly gently it doesn't leave space to make any protesting sounds let alone moves, so shattering in its warmth it is – and then she places Erica's right hand to the side of her face where the slap landed minutes ago. She holds it, never pressing too much, leaving room for anything Erica wants. She could put it away now. Erica can still feel it burning hot, or maybe it's her own hand that's burning, she's not so sure. Franky's cheek is so soft under her fingers that something twitches in Erica's face, she can feel her eyes watering and quickly shuts them close. The touch lingers a little and then it's gone, and she's already missing everything she's just discovered about Franky Doyle in less than five minutes. They stand still for another few seconds looking into each other's eyes. There's a mix of rare sadness and desperation in Franky's face, like she's trapped for once, very much unlike her being in prison where she feels like the free-est person on Earth to Erica, but now it's a closed space for sure - Erica sees it reflected in those deep eyes she's too fond of and there's no way of escaping from that invisible room that Franky clearly detests. Seeing that room's reflection makes Erica shiver, the burden of that tight space way more suffocating than she's comfortable to be facing.

"I hope you dream more" Franky whispers.

There's not a hint of her usual bravado, not a spoonful of that grin. The door opens and then slowly shuts with a clanging noise sealing the separation from the world that Erica promised herself to be done with minutes before Franky Doyle entered her office.


	2. Chapter 2

There are no windows in prison cells, but some have a semblance of a glassy opening like an alcove with dim lights coming in. In case you behave well you get to live in one like that. And Franky is top dog now after all. She looks up from the book she's been flickering through as soon as the perimeter lights go on – they always turn them on early at this time of year when the days are shorter. Franky thinks of one of those screws at their post being so damn exact and on time every day. She bites her lip and smells the book pages. It's got a tinge of cool windy perfume. It's boring as hell here and she wonders why she even stole the book from Erica's office in the first place. Franky Doyle taking a course of criminal law behind bars, does it get any more laughably fucked up than this? She scoffs. This place feels dead at moments like this, like it is being operated by some alien race or by robots doing everything precisely on time. Sickening. She almost wants another riot to occur or Jacks to be back to life. Almost. Bea is not a real player after all, maybe she's learning to be, but so bloody slowly. She throws the book into the corner, scratches her eyebrow and gets up. What's the point of reading now anyway?

It's been weeks after Erica left, she is now stuck with some goddamn new teacher whose facial expression has only two modes: "I'd rather be home knitting a coat for my poodle" or a not giving a fuck "You're not passing exams anyway". She doesn't ask as much questions anymore. And anyway, law is probably way over her head. She is now facing the bookshelf trying to pick something better to read even though she knows most of these books almost by heart now. "I should've listened to Ms. Davidson when she said you're not worth the effort". Franky cringes, turns around and hits her bed with her boot. Her foot hurts now but it feels good. Almost refreshing.

There's a knock on the door, and Kim opens it slightly with a suggestive look on her face. Franky smirks and nods, lets her get in and starts taking her clothes off with vicious determination. She can see Kim's surprised, but she's not trying to slow her down, only plays along without asking any questions. That's what she likes sweet Kim for. And she's a good fuck too. God knows Franky could use a good fuck now.

Minutes later when she's putting her clothes back on and sitting up, Kim's suddenly speaking up.

"Did you know that Liz is back to meetings with her curator? Possible probation. I heard this morning. Girls talk at breakfast"

"Poor thing will be sucking a bottle as soon as her release date gets closer. Last time is all the show we needed. And now that she's with Bea no one's gonna get their hands dirty giving her a sobering smack over her head. I'm done babysitting her and Dor".

"I miss them sometimes" Kim says simply.

"We all miss some illusionary mirth Kim. She made her choice. You'll get over it"

Kim nods and reluctantly starts putting her clothes back on, she knows in a moment they'll be each in separate cells, that's how Franky does it and Kim's not one to object. Life would be so much easier if Bea was as smart and could follow the lead.

"It's still odd they're giving her a second chance after last time" Kim adds.

"They need a poster boy, and it's hard to make Bea one quickly so soon. The Freak's probably just picking out of the crumbs to add to her new campaign. Keep your eyes and ears open for me will ya?"

"Sure" The younger woman looks sad. They are all in transition now, and adjusting to these changes has been hard on Booms too. A big group of former Jacs crew is now on Franky's side but she still can't trust most of them. Losing Dor and Liz has affected quite a few of her people, she's got to admit. But they'll just have to learn to live with it, and see them at the other side. All Franky needs is a couple of major mistakes on Bea's part. And Bea's already giving her a few, starting with playing buddies with the new Governor, being so compliant. That woman stinks, and is a promise for major trouble for the whole prison, and Franky knew it from the moment she walked into their laundromat.

Kim leans on the doorframe about to leave, smiling at her briefly, which reminds Franky of the last time she teased Erica here before Our Journey event. That body curve, her trying not to smile at Franky and deliciously failing.

"I'll see you tomorrow…" Kim offers with a silky tone to her voice. Franky simply nods and shuts the door behind her. Sex with Kim is fast, simple and just what Franky needs now. What she doesn't need is the aftertaste and Kim standing in her door like that. Franky swears under her breath, wanting to go to gym but knowing it's past open hours so the best she can do now is go to sleep hoping to stay free of nightmares.

The nightmare comes in a most exquisite form though. She sees herself on a lowest deck of a ship that is dark and somehow full of red glow. Erica's in her bunk naked but enclosed in some sort of glass globe so Franky can't reach her and they don't hear each other, the globe is sound proof. Erica's just asleep in that glass globe, her form peaceful, Franky can see her back, her lush wavy hair and hips curved so nicely Franky aches to touch her skin but can't. The ship's in distress all of a sudden sinking and there's no way to get Erica out. Franky dives into the sea trying to get to the surface pushing the glass ball out but it is too heavy, she doesn't have enough oxygen and Erica's still asleep inside the ball unaware. The last thing Franky remembers is a green spikey sea monster coming at her and gulping down the glass globe. She has no choice but to get back to the surface of the stormy sea with sickening helplessness. She wakes up all sweaty and swears out loud.

There's visitors time in the afternoon next day, and Franky's usually the last one to be a part of it because she doesn't have any family and the only people to see are either drug dealers or some goods smugglers, people she knows from the outer world who can be of some help. This time she's arranged to meet with Sam, her mate she forced Bea to meet with when Bea first arrived. He's Franky's old pal who can sometimes get her what she needs here. And right now she needs stuff for the kitchen to keep her team in good spirits. They've agreed on the phone to meet up and have a word on logistics.

The doors to the visits room open and Vera leads her, Liz and a few other inmates into the open space with tables. Franky's the only one not to find her visitor there. She ends up waiting for minutes, watching the clock on the wall and getting more and more irritated. She knows he wouldn't bring anything large with him today, he's not so stupid to get easily caught at the checking desk so it must be some heavy traffic or his messed up sense of time that he's letting her down. Franky licks her lips impatiently and glances and the clock again. Another few minutes, and she knows he's not gonna turn up. Franky's done with this shit, she's gonna tear his head off next time.

She gets up to leave when she suddenly notices Liz in a private room behind glassy walls having a chat with a blonde woman in an awfully fitting deep green business suit. She's glued to the spot, can't believe her own eyes now. Liz catches her lingering look and glances away from the blonde now as Franky can't help coming closer to the glass wall. She doesn't pay any attention to Liz's questioning look, instead drilling the blonde's back with her intent stare. Franky thinks that maybe it's a coincidence and she's just so fucked in the head after that dream that she sees Erica in anyone who resembles her now. The blond woman turns her head, aware that Liz isn't responding to her and is distracted by something outside their topic (whatever the hell that might be!). It's Erica alright, more beautiful than ever before, as if work away from prison walls has done her good. Franky lets out a breath she didn't know she was holding; Erica's blinking, unable to turn back to Liz just yet, clearly she wasn't expecting to run into Franky like that. And what the hell is she doing here visiting Liz anyway?! Franky'd never admit it but that's when a reddish flare of anger strikes her. It's now that it dawns on Franky that Erica's acting as Liz's new consultant on probation or whatever the fuck they call it. How long has it been going on, these visits? Kim mentioned something. All of a sudden Franky wants to crash into this glass wall that separates them, shatter it into tiny little pieces, and scare Erica to death. She makes hard fists in her pockets and squeezes her jaw instead to the point that her teeth hurt. She shakes her head at Erica and lets out a bitter laugh that will surely remain unheard. Erica's closing her arms across her chest like she's lacking some sort of shield. Franky can see the ring shining on her finger still, looks up at her, sees Erica catching her line of sight and the look in Franky's eyes. Erica quickly covers her ring with her other hand automatically, uncrosses her hands again, forcefully, like she's chastising herself for a little slip-up. She scratches her collarbone, gulps down, regains her pose and tells Liz something that Franky can't hear. It makes Liz come out of the room and get to Franky in a dozen steps.

"Ms Davidson is asking if you could wait till we're done. She'd like to speak with you for a moment"

"Tell Ms Davidson to stick her request up her arse, would'ya?"

Franky's glad to hear how smoothly and dismissively she sings it out. No doubt Liz will swallow the pill and write it down to Franky being her usual rude and crass self. With that Franky turns around and walks away quickly, for once gladly being accompanied by Vera out of the visits room that seems too small to contain so many people.


End file.
